That Unrequited Childhood Love FR
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: A un certain moment à un certain endroit, Natsu et Lucy se promirent de rester coller ensemble comme de glue. Bien que plus les années passent, plus Natsu s'éloigne de Lucy, s'intéressant à d'autres filles. "Tu ne peux pas, Luce. Tu ne peux pas devenir ma petite-amie." "Pourquoi pas?" NaLu / UA / traduction d'une fanfic américaine. Résumé plus complexe au début du premier chapitre.


**Crédit :**

Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic américaine « _**That Unrequited Childhood Love**_ »,

Ecrite par **InLoveWithFairyTail **(allez jeter un coup d'œil à son profil :D)

Les personnages appartiennent à **Hiro Mashima**.

(Et la traduction est bien évidement de moi xD)

.

Note de la traductrice pour **mieux comprendre** l'histoire :

Comme il l'est dit plus haut, cette fanfic est à la base américaine, et elle se passe dans un Univers Alternatif (c'est-à-dire pas dans un monde qui est propre à celui de manga).

L'auteure a désiré que le système éducatif soit le même que celui au Japon, ce dernier étant légèrement différent du note (il y a une année de plus en primaire et une de moins au collège). Je n'ai donc pas put « convertir » les classes japonaises en classes françaises, mais je mettrais l'équivalant de l'année qui se déroule dans le chapitre en début de chapitre. (J'espère que vous m'avez comprise xD)

Pour ce chapitre-ci, c'est la maternelle. L'auteur a un peu « américanisé », si je puis dire, ce groupement de classe : Aux Etats-Unis, la maternelle est composé de la « maternelle » qui n'est pas obligatoire, comme en France, et du « jardin d'enfant », qui fait partit de la primaire et qui est donc obligatoire. Pour plus d'info, aller sur Wikipedia x) (ou me demander par commentaire ou mp :3)

PS : Ne jugez pas que par ce premier chapitre, car plus cette fanfic avance, mieux elle est :3 (avec du suspense, des surprises, des retournements de situations, toutes sortes de sentiments et tout et tout èwé)

.

**Mot de l'auteure ****:** **Bien, c'est partit. Le poème ci-dessous est un résumé de l'histoire (que j'ai écrit). J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire. *pouce vers le haut* Ils devraient faire un symbole pour montrer le pouce vers le haut…**

**L'espère que vous allez aimer ! :)**

**Je ne possède pas Fairy Tai! **

* * *

Prologue : Chapitre 1

_Toi et moi avons toujours été ensemble_

_A la maternelle et au jardon d'enfant lorsque tous les deux nous jouions et riions_

_Excepter ces moments où tu brisais notre paix_

_En première et à la deuxième année quand tu disais que les filles devaient jouer avec les filles_

_Et bien, un coup de poing dans la tête ne t'a nullement fixé_

_En troisième et quatrième lorsque tu disais que les filles devraient être plus mignonnes_

_Je t'ai frappé de nouveau_

_En cinquième et sixième quand tu as commencé à classer les filles de la classe_

_J'ai déchiré le papier et t'ai traité d'idiot_

_Je suis resté collé à toi tout au long de ces années_

_Même en septième année lorsque tu as dit qu'elle était mignonne_

_Même huitième quand tu as décliné sa confession_

_Même en neuvième, le jour de la remise de diplôme, quand tu as dit que tu avais fait une erreur_

_Et que tu es revenu en arrière pour elle, pour te confesser et accepter ses sentiments, avec retard_

_Je suis resté collé à toi tout au long de ces années_

_Même lorsque toi et elle, vous vous teniez la main_

_Même le jour de la St Valentin_

_Même le jour du White Day_

_Mais peut être que j'aurais réellement dû renoncer lorsque tu l'as embrassée._

_Renoncer à cet inutile amour errant._

_J'aurais dû passer à autres choses_

_Ou peut-être que j'aurais juste du profiter de ma jeunesse pendant qu'il en était encore temps…_

_Et je l'ai fait durant un certain temps…_

_Mais lorsque je vous ai vu ensemble pour la première fois qui était semblable à une éternité_

_Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas renoncer à ce stupide,_

_idiot,_

_débile,_

_non partagé, _

_amour d'enfance._

Si j'y repense vraiment très fort, je me dis que beaucoup de choses sont probablement arrivées au moment où Natsu a aménagé dans le quartier, dans la maison juste à côté de la mienne. C'était lorsque j'avais quatre ans, j'allais à la maternelle tout simplement parce que mon père pensait « qu'il est nécessaire de développer son esprit à un jeune âge ». Layla, ma mère, décida d'aller accueillir les Dragneels, bien que Jude lui avait distinctement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ces gens là.

Mais Maman n'en avait rien à faire.

« Lève-toi, chérie, ou je vais te trainer jusqu'à leur maison. »

Donc, habillé de ma robe à fanfreluche (sérieusement, elle avait une dentelle épouvantable), nous partîmes à la porte d'à côté, sonnâmes très exactement deux fois, et attendîmes, un sourire anxieux collé au visage (et dans le cas de papa, un faux sourire anxieux). Finalement, juste quand la « ne-jamais-abandonner » Layla Heartfilia était sur le point de céder et d'admettre que personne n'aller venir nous ouvrir, la porte bascula, révélant un homme dans la trentaine, ou plus.

Il avait un visage non rasé, et fatigué, avec des yeux ennuyé. Tout son visage fléchi vers le bas avec irritation, comme si nous venions de le réveiller de sa sieste quotidienne, et il se montrait désormais extrêmement bouleversé envers nous. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, sans manche, et un boxeur à rayures bleu et blanc il avait des chaussettes qui se stoppaient au milieu de ses mollets, et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire de pantoufle en lambeaux en forme de lapin. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte d'un rouge enflammée, à peu près comme un feu rose. Pendant un instant, papa donna un coup d'œil à maman sonnant comme un « je te l'avais bien dit », avant de sourire chaleureusement. Il fit un pas, se retrouvant ainsi devant Layla, et tendit sa main pour une poignée ferme. Le voisin la pris, encore clairement perturbé par notre visite soudaine.

« Bonjour, cher voisin ! » annonça papa après avoir lâché la main de l'homme. « Bienvenue dans le quartier. Nous somme les Heartfilia. Mon nom est Jude, voici ma femme Layla et notre petite et précieuse fille, Lucy. »

C'est uniquement après avoir mentionné ça que l'homme bougea. Son immuable expression se changea soudainement en un sourire, et il me demanda « Quel âge as-tu ? »

Avec le plus d'enthousiasme que je pus rassembler, je lui répondis « Quatre ans… Et je suis toujours en train de compte ! »

« Chérie, c'est 'compter' » me corrigea ma mère avec un sourire bizarre. Elle toussa, et salua l'homme, qui jetait des coups d'œil derrières lui occasionnellement.

« Bonjour, mon nom est Layla. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous aie apporté de la tarte. »

L'ébouriffé prit la pâtisserie dans ses mains, et souris « Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que… »

Un fracas retentit de l'intérieur de la maison, et le roux se retourna, et cria : « Natsu ! Si c'est quelque chose qui m'appartient, je vais te tordre le coup ! »

Layla, de profil, jeta un coup d'œil à Jude, considérant soudainement cette fois le fait que le père aurait pu avoir raison.

« Désolé, Igneer ! » s'excusa une voix aiguë provenant de l'intérieur de la maison.

L'homme, s'appelant apparemment Igneer, se retourna vers nous. « Désolé. C'est juste mon fils. Il a quatre ans, comme votre fille. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé son âge… Il a tendance à s'ennuyer facilement, donc j'ai pensé que lui trouver un ami pourrait arranger les choses. »

« Hey, Igneer ! » La petite voix devint soudainement plus forte « Hey, plutôt qu'un chien, on pourrait pas prendre un dragon ? »

L'homme roula des yeux, et ouvrit la porte un peu plus, nous permettant de voir qui était en train de parler.

C'était un garçon. Et… manifestement, un garçon nommé Natsu. Il avait des mèches hérissés qui étaient arrangé de façon désordonnées, des yeux onyx, et deux rangées de dents qui avaient l'air un peu tranchantes. Son visage éclata en un immense sourire lorsqu'il le vit, tandis qu'il me salua avec enthousiasme. Et la partie la plus surprenante : ses cheveux étaient…

« Tes cheveux sons roses ! » Dis-je avec étonnement, pointant sa tête du doigt. Les mains du jeune garçon volèrent jusqu'à sa tête, et il prit un air de reproche.

« Ils sont saumon ! »

« Ils sont roses, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce gamin peut se montrer têtu… et dans son cas, son entêtement le rend stupide… énormément stupide. » Igneer m'assura, en ébouriffant malicieusement les cheveux du garçon.

« Nan, Ch'uis pas stupide ! Je connais toutes mes tables de multiplications! » Annonça Natsu avec fierté.

« Il ne les sait pas. » Soupira son père, en tapotant gaiement son fils sur le dos. « Il connais seulement les additions, et il n'est pas très bon en ce domaine. »

« Hey, j'y arriverais lorsque j'aurais compris en quoi c'est si utile ! De toute façon Luigi – j'ai entendu ton nom de l'intérieur de la maison – Qu'est-il arrivé à ta robe ? On dirait que quelqu'un a vomit des étincelles et des arc-en-ciel tout autour d'elle. »

J'ai regardé mes habits, puis relevé ma tête pour regarder ce gars.

« Tout d'abord, idiot, c'est Lucy ! Et secondement, je déteste cette stupide chose aussi ! »

« Lucy Heartfilia ! » haleta Layla, désapprouvant mon insulte destiner à la tête rose. « Présente tes excuse, maintenant ! »

« D'accord… J'voulais pas vraiment t'appeler 'idiot'. Essentiellement parce que je connais de grands mots comme 'essentiellement' »

« Mais encore- ! » protesta Layla.

« Hey, tu vas aller à l'école maternelle ? » demandais-je, penchant la tête pour que l'image de la mine de Natsu tourne un peu. J'entendis ma mère se racler la gorge en signe de désapprobation, ayant été interrompue je souhaitais être grondé pour cela plus tard, pour l'instant, j'étais occupé à questionner le garçon devant moi. Après un instant, il hocha de la tête, signifiant que c'était le cas.

« Ouais, Igneer a dit que j'avais besoin d'aller à une maternelle nommé « math-er-magics » ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Je redressai ma tête, et Natsu m'observa, me regardant claquer des mains dans la joie. Pas un de mes autres amis allait à la même maternelle que moi (car ils vivent tous dans des autres quartiers – nous nous réunissions seulement lorsque qu'il y avait des événements sociaux comme « la journée de la famille » au parque), je suis donc passé à la prochaine question avec extase.

« Tu vas à l'école le matin ou l'après-midi ? »

« Le matin »

« Comme moi ! »

Je lui souris joyeusement, et après un moment d'hésitation, il fit de même. Igneer le poussa, ce qui le fit un peu trébucher vers l'avant.

« Hey, Luce, tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? »

Prudemment, je levai la tête vers ma mère, qui me regarda en retour, prenant en compte les avantages et les inconvénients de la situation, comme elle le faisait toujours. Finalement, les épaules détendues, un sourire regagna ses lèvres, et elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Elle a dit que je peux y aller ! » dis-je inutilement à Natsu, saisissant sa main pour le tirer dehors. Il traina des pieds, et me demanda, penaud « Tu veux pas d'abord enlever cette chose et te changer ? »

Je me suis regardé une fois de plus. « Bonne idée. »

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, je me retrouvais au pas de la porte de chez Natsu – portant un t-shirt bouffant, un short cargo, une casquette, et un gant de base-ball – claquant mon doigt sur la sonnette à plusieurs reprises. Je perçu un gémissement étouffé, provenant de l'intérieur, de la part d'Igneer comme il appela « Natsu ! Pourrais-tu aller ouvrir ?! »

J'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure dans un bruit d'agitation, et finalement, le garçon sortit, une batte de baseball sur l'épaule. Avec un soupir, il me sourit, et murmura « Désolé. Je ne trouvais pas mon chapeau porte-bonheur. »

Tordant mes cheveux en une haute que de cheval, je balaya ses excuse d'un signe de main « Ouais, ouais… Allons au parc. »

Il fut forcé de glisser la tête de la batte sur le sol comme il passa par la grille en face de la maison. Natsu regarda le ciel, qui devenait peu à peu gris et morne. « Es-tu sûr qu'il ne va pleuvoir aujourd'hui, Luce ? »

« S'il pleut, nous aurons juste à nous abriter quelque part. En plus, il faisait beau il y a pas longtemps… Seulement _quelqu'un_ a pris trop de temps pour sortir. »

« Eh bien, qui a déjà entendu parler de deux enfants de quatre ans aller au parc pour jouer au base-ball uniquement tous les deux ? Nous aurions dû être plus… »

Je roulai des yeux et le tapa au bras pour qu'il arrête de se plaindre. Il me tapa en retour et se frotta le bras amèrement. « Si il pleut et que je tombe malade, tu devras prendre soin de moi. »

Je commençai à frapper la batte de base-ball dans mon gant répétitivement, et lécha mes lèvres avec enthousiasme. « Ça me fait penser à une série télévisée que maman et moi regardons. Ça s'appelle « _Toi à l'hôpital_ ». Ça parle d'un homme qui s'est blessé lors de la première guerre mondiale ou quelque chose comme ça, et il doit aller dans un hôpital dans une ville. Une dame doit s'occuper de lui, et ils tombent amoureux. »

« Oh, c'est dégoutant- »

« Mais après, l'ancienne petite amie du gars revient, et dit que son père a arrangé un mariage entre eux. Donc la fille qui prenait soin du gars est bouleversé parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire contre cette décision. Mais un jour après, quand elle arrive dans sa chambre pour lui donner son petit déjeuné, il l'embrasse sur les lèvres ! »

Natsu prit un moment pour se placer sur le côté du trottoir et faire semblant de vomir. J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'il est finit et qu'il décide de continuer de marcher avec moi.

« Très bien, je vais te dire quelque chose. » déclara-t-il. « Ca n'arrivera jamais entre nous, Luce. »

« Bien sûr, idiot. Il n'y a plus de guerre mondiale - elles sont toutes les deux finies – et je veux devenir un célèbre écrivain, pas une infirmière. »

« Non, je parle pas de ça. » dit Natsu avec irritation. « La partie où deux personnes cruches tombent amoureuses, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et s'embrassent. Nous n'allons jamais succomber à ce genre de choses. »

Je me suis arrêté un moment, premièrement parce que j'essayais de deviner ce que le mot « succomber » signifiait, et secondement parce que j'étais contrarié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bien, et pourquoi pas ? »

Il tourna sur lui-même pour me faire face, complètement confus. « Parce que nous sommes juste ami, Luce. Sinon pourquoi? »

La main dans mon gant se serra, et je répliquai avec un ton que je voulais contrôlé « Parfois les amis tombent amoureux entre eux. Pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas, nous ? »

« Ces personnes sont différentes. Donc, toi et moi sommes différents d'elles, Luce. Fais-moi confiance, nous somme juste amis. »

« Et que se passerais-t-il si je désire devenir ta petite amie plus tard ? »

Pendant que je posais ma question, un couple de personnes âgées passa, riant et murmurant « Les enfants de nos jours voient l'avenir si tôt »

Je leur épargnai un regard, et une nouvelle fois consacra mon attention à Natsu, qui secoua sa tête avec condescendance. Mes mains se démangeaient de le frapper, mais je restais cloué sur place, mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps.

« Tu ne peux pas, Luce. Tu ne peux pas devenir ma petite-amie. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ça serait dégoutant ! Comme je l'ai dit, nous somme juste amis. Fin de la discussion. »

_Non, ce n'est pas la fin de la discussion_, pensais-je, mes sourcils se froncèrent de colère. Ma main dans le gant devint moite. Tout à coup, je voulu courir rentrer chez moi, ramper sous mes couvertures, et ignorer Natsu pour le reste de la semaine.

« Allez, Luce, viens ! Nous ne jouerons jamais au base-ball si nous nous attardons comme ça ! »

Je grimaçai, mais courut vers lui quand même. Il ne semblait pas affecté par notre conversation, et cela me rendit encore plus contrarié.

« Igneer a raison. Tu es stupide. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » a-t-il protesté.

Mais avant que je ne pus répondre à sa question, un grand bruit retentit au-dessus de nous. Je trébuchai, mais Natsu me rattrapa avant que je ne puisse tomber. Il regarda le ciel, et baissa immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'il reçut une goutte de pluie dans l'œil.

« Il va bruiner. » gémit-t-il, croisant les bras et me regardant fixement.

« Ne fais pas ton méchant, surtout que c'est de ta faute si nous n'avons pas pu jouer. » lui crachais-je, mettant mes mains par-dessus ma tête

Soudain, la légère pluie se fit plus intense, et nous restions là dans la stupéfaction pendant que la brune devenait une averse.

« Je me suis trompé. » dit Natsu en calquant des dents. « Il ne va pas se mettre à bruiner… C'est déjà une averse. »

Me pinçant les lèvres, je le pris par le col de sa chemise et le traina sous l'auvent en tissus d'un supermarché. Il était courbé et large d'environ 1m20, mais nous étions pressé contre la paroi, de toute façon. Sans hésitation, Natsu vérifia si la porte d'entrée était ouverte, mais elle était encore verrouillée, probablement depuis la nuit dernière. Habituellement, l'épicerie n'ouvrait pas ses portes avant dix heures du matin, et la dernière fois que j'avais vérifiée, il était huit heures précises.

« Génial » Marmonna-t-il, glissant sur le sol. Je le suivis, agitant des gouttes de pluies de ma queue de cheval mes habits collaient à mon corps, et je frissonnais sans relâche. J'essayais de le cacher à Natsu, étouffant le claquement de mes dents.

« Rapproche-toi. » m'ordonna-t-il. « Tu as froid, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais » répondis-je sur un ton de reproche, mais ma réponse se transforma en claquement de dent. Natsu se déplaça inconfortablement tandis que je me rapprochai de lui, détourant les yeux en regardant tout droit.

Après un long moment plongé dans le silence, je chuchota : « Hey, Natsu. »

« Ouais ? »

« Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que nous étions amis ? »

Il soupira « Ouais, Luce, _juste_ ami. »

Je me tus, pensant à ce que j'allais dire avant de ne réellement être rejeté.

« Alors, nous serons toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Nastu ne répondit pas, et je le regardai donc avec indignation. « _N'est-ce pas ?_ »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Natsu, si nous sommes dans une relation ou juste amis, nous resterons toujours ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Finalement, il me regarda, son expression faciale adoucit. « Ouais, Luce, nous resteront collé ensemble comme de la glue. »

« Alors scellons-le dans une 'pinky promise'* »

Le garçon grogna, apportant la paume de sa main à son visage « Sommes-nous obligé ? »

« Ouais, Natsu. »

Doucement, le garçon leva son petit doigt et l'enlaça avec le mien, grimaçant lorsque j'enroula mon doigt autour du sien.

« Pinky promise. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours, et collé comme de la glue. »

Je souris à cela. Peu à peu, il le fit à son tour, et murmura, « Ouais, comme de la glue. Je viendrais t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide, Luce. »

Maintenant, quelques années plus tard, si tu montes dans ma chambre, ouvre la porte silencieusement, et que tu cherches un peu dans le tiroir du haut, tu découvriras un faux fond. Si tu le soulève, et que tu passes ta main en dessous, tu en extrairas un froissé, déguenillé journal avec mon nom gribouillé sur la couverture. Pour l'intérêt de cette histoire, tu peux l'ouvrir. Tourne les pages jusqu'à la onzième où tu pourras y lire :

_Ce jour de pluie semblait réel_

_Nous l'avions officialisé avec une promesse_

_Jour après jour _

_Je dois dire_

_Que cette promesse meure_

_Et bientôt, elle ne deviendra rien d'autre_

_Qu'un mensonge…_

Jour après jour, l'histoire se corse…

* * *

* Pinky promise : c'est une promesse qu'on se fait en se tenant par le petit doigt.

.

**Mot de l'auteur :**** j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et savez-vous comme je vais savoir si vous avez aimé cette histoire ? C'est parce que, lady and… gentlemen ? (Autrement dit, si les mecs sont intéressés par ce genre de choses) Vous allez laisser un commentaire dans la boite à commentaire !**

**Mais s'il vous plait, pas de choses négatives… !(J'ai reçu un commentaire négatif sur une de mes histoires aujourd'hui… et je ne me suis pas senti bien)**

**:D**

**.**

Note de la traductrice : ENFIN ! Plus de 15 heure pour traduire tout cela o

J'ai promis à l'auteure que je lui traduirais les meilleures commentaires, donc laissez-en un, et si possible bien constructif et tout pour honorer les lecteurs français 8D (Tout est une question d'honneur). Non, je plaisante xD Faites-le pour faire plaisir à l'auteur et la remercier d'avoir écrit une fanfic aussi géniale :D

Si vous voyez une erreur de traduction ou une phrase qui ne fait pas trop français, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :D


End file.
